


In charge

by arthemida



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthemida/pseuds/arthemida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is angry at his teammates, Cesc wants to redeem them. ( If you prefer, you can imagine that they've just won a match at Euro 2012, but it can be any other game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In charge

“De puta madre!” 

Iker yells at the top of his lungs at his teammates who have just lost the possession of the ball and now both national teams are running towards him. The striker from the opposing team rushes alone, dribbling the ball, looking for the Spanish goalkeeper; he shifts a little, finds the right position and sends the ball flying forward. Iker fixes his gaze on the ball and sees it going above his left shoulder. He makes a sidestep, bends his knees, gathers all his strength and jumps as high as he can with his long arms flying diagonally.

The striker curses, throwing his arms around himself completely frustrated. Iker finally sighs with the ball safely in his hands. He’s relieved, but angry at his teammates for letting the ball come too close as well as disobeying his instructions.

***

Two minutes until the end of the match and Iker is surrounded by the deafening roar of the Spanish fans. Everyone is jumping, maniacally grinning and cheering with joy. Iker is jumping too, punching the air with his fists.

“Gracias.” 

He looks up at the sky, relieved, knowing that it’s all over. He then searches for his triumphant friends and sees Cesc grinning at him like a mad man while still clinging to Ramos, Torres and others. Iker’s heart flutters a bit.

***

On their way back to the hotel, Iker shifts in his seat on the bus thinking about how some of his teammates can be so reckless. It drives him crazy. He can’t stop thinking of how many times he had to save their asses just because they were being too cocky. He’s frowning and angrily playing with his captain armband in his lap. Absentmindedly, he stretches it beyond its limit and it slaps his wrist painfully.

In front of him, Sergio hears his hissing, turns around to face his friend, and sits on his knees while leaning on the seat. 

“Casillas, seriously, don’t tell me that you’re still pissed at us for loosing the ball a couple of times!” he smirks and Iker glares at him. “Come on Iker, like it matters now. We won!”

“What’s going on?” Cesc comes from the back of the bus and slumps down next to Iker looking at both of them questioningly.

“Well, our friend here is still sulking because he thinks that we’re not listening to him,” Sergio explains. “He probably thinks that most of us are just conceited dickheads.” 

He finally grins at their goalkeeper. Iker looks up at him angrily and opens his mouth to shut him up, but Cesc is faster and interrupts him before he can start arguing.

“Come on, he doesn’t think that,” Cesc chuckles and puts his hand on Iker’s shoulder, “Of course he doesn’t think that we’re pendejos.” Ramos just smiles widely at them and sets himself back on his seat. 

“I hope you know how to cheer him up. I don’t want him ruining our little celebration with his bad mood tonight,” he says to Cesc over his shoulder. Cesc laughs under his breath, biting his lip, trying not to anger Iker more. 

“Iker, come on, stop sulking. You look like a teenager who’s just got a detention,” he leans towards Iker who’s still playing with his armband. 

“You have no idea how hot that is.” Cesc whispers in his ear and nips playfully on his earlobe. Iker freezes and slowly turns his head to face Cesc. Seeing his flashing big brown eyes makes him immediately forget the reason he was being grumpy in the first place. Suddenly, Cesc leans back in his seat as if nothing happened and pulls the armband out of Iker’s hands. Startled by his move and slightly aroused, Iker raises his eyebrows. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t listen to you. You have every right to be angry at us,” Cesc sounds a bit guilty and lowers his voice while gliding his thumb over the smooth yellow fabric. 

This surprises Iker and starts felling sorry for making Cesc think he did something wrong. He lightly leans his shoulder on Cecs’s with an apologetic look on his face, “Cesc, I’m not...”

“We know you’re the captain and that we should have listened to you,” Cesc cuts him off, ignoring Iker’s gesture. “But, you don’t need to worry. I’ll make it up to you tonight when we get back to the hotel.” 

He flashes a grin at confused Iker and almost jumps up and runs away to the back of the bus again, leaving him with his thoughts. Iker smiles to himself and stares through the window, while he listens to Cesc laughing and joking with the other teammates. 

***

As always, Iker feels renewed after a hot shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom. He sees that the room is empty and assumes that Cesc is still in one of their teammates’ rooms, frolicking around with others, preparing for the upcoming little party they were plotting on the bus. 

His thoughts get interrupted by his roommate cheerfully entering the room. Closing the door, Cesc raises his eyebrows and leans against the door with his hands behind his back. Iker doesn’t dare move and just stands there next to his bed, letting Cesc savour the image in front of him. He just tucks his thumbs at the rim of his towel. 

“You want something Fabregas?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Cesc says coolly and takes a few steps towards Iker. He licks his lower lip, “I’ve just let the guys know that we’re gonna be a little late for the party.”

“Oh...” Iker acknowledges, looking at the younger man who is now making steps towards him. 

“And...I had to promise Ramos that I would cheer you up,” Cesc says with a serious look on his face and bumps his chest against Iker’s naked and wet biceps. 

“Is that so?” Iker drops his gaze to Cesc’s lips. 

“Mhm, and I also had to come to fulfil another promise I made,” Cesc leans and whispers into his ear, sending shivers down Iker’s back with his warm breath. Cesc fishes something out of his back pocket and pushes it onto Iker’s stomach. Iker looks down surprised and sees that it’s his captain armband. As he rolls the band in his hands, Cesc peels himself off Iker and with a couple of steps, stands at the bottom of Iker’s bed. 

“Do you wanna feel like a real captain or not?” Cesc asks him teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Iker smirks playfully, his curiosity piqued at the implications behind Cesc’s words. The thoughts swirling in his mind and the throbbing at the bottom of his stomach make his cock twitch under the towel. Cesc notices the bulge rising under Iker’s cover and winks at him wetting his lips again. Iker approaches, stands right in front of him and grazes him with his eyes from head to toe as if he was reconsidering his thoughts. Only, that decision makes Iker even harder and hornier. Swiftly, he puts his captain armband on its usual place, adjusting it on his biceps.

“Take your clothes off,” Iker orders, barely keeping his voice calm and gathered. Cesc obeys immediately and discards his clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor. The second he does that, Iker grabs his shoulder and pushes him hard on the bed. He bounces a little on the mattress startled by Iker’s move. 

Iker swallows hard seeing Cesc naked waiting for his next order and it gives him goosebumps He can’t wait any longer and gives another order, “Take the equipment out of the bedside table. We’re gonna need it for this match.”

“Yes, Captain,” Cesc smiles widely and spreads himself on the stomach across the bed, reaching for the bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer. Iker feels restless seeing Cesc’s beautifully shaped butt cheeks and it only makes the towel around his waist a little tighter. Cesc returns and looks up at Iker. 

“What are you waiting for? Lube yourself up!” Iker raises his voice a bit, pretending to be authoritative, enjoying it as well.  
Cesc obeys again and slicks his fingers with the lube. He reaches down and teasingly looks up at Iker who’s almost drooling now with his pupils dilated, wild thirst emitting out of them. Cesc spreads his legs and his cock, full-length and slick makes Iker almost moan. 

Seeing Cesc touching himself, Iker feels he can’t take it anymore and rips the towel off his body. His cock is already dripping and throbbing with the rhythm of his heart. He snatches the condom from Cesc’s hand and snaps, “Do I have to do everything by myself?” 

Iker hurriedly puts the condom on and then leans in to give Cesc a mind-blowing kiss. It’s sloppy and wet but Iker thinks that this is the hottest thing they’ve done. He pins Cesc to the mattress with his body and they’re already both sticky from sweat. Putting a firm grip on Cesc’s hips, Iker breaks the kiss and says panting, “Turn around.”

“Of course, Captain,” Cesc replies with a cheeky smile on his lips.

When he flashes his perfect pink butt-cheeks in the air, Iker seizes for the bottle of lube. He coats his fingers with it and starts teasing the warm and soft flesh with heated strokes. Cesc is gripping the sheets, boiling from anticipation and Iker pushes in a finger. Cesc groans but the sound is muffled by the pillow. Iker smiles and forces another finger into him, and again, it elicits a moan from Cesc while he arches his back like a cat.

That makes Iker even bolder and the third finger slides into Cesc stretching him as much as he needs. Before he pulls them out, Iker leans down and spreads kisses over Cesc’s back and shoulder. Cesc gasps and his muscles clench tighter around Iker’s fingers. He bites Cesc’s shoulder and pulls the fingers out gripping his own cock with the same hand. He takes a short inhale and pushes himself into Cesc in one long thrust.

Iker watches as Cesc grips the sheets and pillow even harder, his head pushed down between his shoulders. Iker is in trance, can’t stop himself. He pounds into Cesc hard with messy heated moves. He thinks that this time Cesc has given permission and he can lose himself in his own domination.

The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with their moans and loud breathing. Iker is gripping hard onto Cesc’s hips, guiding himself and pushing deeper. He bites Cesc’s shoulder again licking the red mark and then pulls at his hair, tipping his head back until he can kiss him. They bite at each other’s lips mindlessly and it sends furious waves of heat up and down Iker’s spine

When Iker senses he’s about to come, he pushes his hand underneath Cesc and grips his aching cock. The sheet beneath him is already wet and Cesc shudders moving against Iker’s hand then pushing up on his cock. Iker quickens his moves frantically and when he leads himself into one final feral spasm, he bites at the Cesc’s nape, chocking the scream that threatened to come out.

Cesc moans Iker’s name and Iker starts moving his hand again, pulling him up a little. With a few experienced and tight jerks later, Cesc spills into his hand, Iker’s name on his lips. Iker smiles and kisses the spot between his shoulder-blades. Iker finally slides out of him and leaves Cesc to slump down on the bed while he goes to the bathroom. He crawls back into the bed and aligns his head with Cesc’s, touching each other’s shoulders.

They’re both panting like they’ve just run a marathon, their chests heaving and skin burning hot and red. Cesc is breathing through his nose and his eyes are shut. Iker’s lips are swollen and wet and he racks his tongue over his teeth. He grins looking at the ceiling. A short laugh of amazement sputters out of his mouth. 

Cesc opens his eyes finally and turns his head to look at Iker who has an expression of a child who’s just done something very, very naughty and survived unpunished. It makes Cesc smile too and Iker looks at him.

“You redeemed yourself,” Iker says with a raucous voice. “And the others,” he adds with a crooked smile. 

“What others?” Cesc asks him, pretending to be confused.

Iker laughs loud and bubbly, amused by the young midfielder. He’s feeling even better than when they won the match and he wonders how Cesc manages to always make him feel lightheaded. 

Fatigue starts to wear down and Cesc asks, “So, you ready for the party?” A mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m ready for your party,” Iker smiles at Cesc and then averts his gaze back to the ceiling again. “But, this is a very risky game you’ve played. I can get used to it, you know.” 

“Get used to what?” the young midfielder asks him as if he doesn’t know the answer already.

“I can get used to this...feeling like a real captain off the pitch too.” 

Cesc smiles and lifts himself up. He places a soft kiss on Iker’s lips and says, “Do you mind if I get used to it too?” 

Iker looks at him and gets lost in Cesc's dark eyes, hands automatically reaching for his waist. The team’s party remains completely forgotten.


End file.
